


История одного знакомства или как проигрыш на гонке может стать судьбоносным

by haritonovo_brevno



Series: Formula 1 au [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Formula 1 AU, а кладовка стоит пустая, а кушина убегает от разъяренных учих, а минато стоит на пути у кушины, минато грустно, теперь эти двое в кладовке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haritonovo_brevno/pseuds/haritonovo_brevno
Summary: День Намикадзе Минато спасла одна рыжая взбалмошная девушка, и даже 39 место в гонке не сможет это изменить.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Formula 1 au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040810





	История одного знакомства или как проигрыш на гонке может стать судьбоносным

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@toyaroho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40toyaroho).



Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Минато, стоя в отдалении от основой компании, обдумывал итоги сегодняшнего заезда. Пожалуй, эта гонка занимала второе место среди всех его неудач за последние три сезона. «39 место». Намикадзе поморщился. Как же все таки неприятно чувствовать разочарование: в результатах, в собственных силах, в себе самом. Он никак не может забыть разочарование команды, что работала изо всех сил, стараясь дать ему как можно больше шансов на победу. Вся эта гонка –одно сплошное разочарование.  
От мрачных мыслей его отвлек резкий удар. В него влетел яркий, выделяющийся всполох чего-то рыжего. Не успел Минато и опомниться, как этот самый всполох цепко схватил его за руку и, тараторя о том, как срочно ему нужна помощь, чтоб спрятаться от «этой бестии Учихи, даттебане», потащил его через толпу в сторону выхода. Через минуту, растолкав кучу людей и наверняка отдавив парочке из них ноги, Минато оказался в какой-то темной комнате вместе со всполохом, что оказался невысокой девушкой. Она, тяжело дыша, уперлась руками в колени и наклонилась вперед. Ее длинные рыжие волосы выбились из высокого хвоста и теперь свисали, почти касаясь пола. Отдышавшись, она резко выпрямилась. Посмотрела на него, потом подошла к двери, что отрезала их от основной части вечеринки, выглянула и закрыла ее обратно. Повернулась к Минато.  
–Спасибо, что прикрыл, ‘тебане. Без тебя Микото точно бы сожрала меня, – девушка ухмыльнулась.  
Минато даже не знал, что ответить. Не замечая замешательства парня, она продолжила.  
–И вот чего она на меня взъелась, м? Ну сказала я Фугаку, что он ей нравится, и да, понимаю, что этого делать не стоило, - фыркнула рыжая, – Но и ты меня пойми, на этот ужас смотреть было ну просто невозможно! Клянусь, я за ее воздыханиями наблюдаю уже раз, два..-она нахмурилась. –Нет, погоди, не два – три! Я наблюдаю за этой драмой уже три года!  
Минато нахмурился. Подобное было…  
–Стой, ничего не говори, я уже поняла о чем ты подумал, - рыжая не дала ему даже закончить свою мысль. – Ты ж пойми, я и Фугаку знаю. И поверь мне на слово, он тоже – она особенно сильно выделила это «тоже», - он тоже вздыхает по ней. Я клянусь, я наблюдаю за ними уже три клятых года, и знаешь что?  
–..Что? – неуверенно спросил Намикадзе, словно был не уверен, а стоит ли ему вообще говорить хоть что-то.  
– Это было абсолютно невыносимо. Понимаешь, так уж получилось, что у них я общая подруга, знаем друг друга с самого детства. Ну и если им надо было излить свою душу, угадай, к кому они шли?- девушка яростно взмахнула руками, чуть не попав по носу Минато. Тот резко отпрянул и врезался спиной в стену, но его собеседница даже не заметила этого. Она продолжала свою пламенную речь.  
– К кому они шли вздыхать и говорить мне о том, какой он или она замечательные, как же сильно они любят друг друга, и три чертовых года они даже шага друг к дружке не сделали! Вот честное слово, вот даже не пытались ничего сказать друг дружке! Это ж какими мнительными быть надо, чтобы три, три прости, господи, года молчать! Ну я и не выдержала, но вообще они сами виноваты, нечего мне своими чувствами нервы делать!   
Она выдала все это на одном дыхании. Хоть в каморке, где они прятались, и было темно, но Минато чувствовал, что его неожиданная собеседница покраснела от своего праведного по отношению к неким Фугаку и Микото гнева. Хотя одно имя для Минато звучало уж слишком знакомо. Он нахмурился, изо всех сил стараясь вспомнить обладателя этого знакомого имени. Фугаку…  
– А, прости, но тот Фугаку случаем не Учиха?- не очень уверено спросил гонщик.  
Девушка резко повернулась к нему.  
– Ну да, а что не так? – недоверчиво протянула рыжая. Странный блондин, которого она подцепила во время своего экстренного побега, ошарашено посмотрел на нее, а потом неожиданно начал смеяться.  
– Эй, что смешного? – разозлилась девушка. Тот, согнувшись в три погибели, ничего не ответил, лишь начиная смеяться еще сильнее. С трудом отдышавшись, вытирая брызнувшие от смеха слезы, тот лучезарно улыбнулся ей.  
– Прости пожалуйста, я просто не ожидал этого.  
– Не ожидал чего? – с вызовом протянула рыжая. Хоть сейчас в их отношениях и появился мелкий… скажем так, разлад, но за своих друзей она была готова горы свернуть, а уж набить лицо какому-то сомнительному парню за оскорбление ее близких для нее было плевым делом.  
Словно почувствовав ее боевой настрой, парень тут же попытался объясниться.  
– Не ожидал, что ты будешь говорить о моем хорошем знакомом, - Минато продолжало слегка потряхивать от смеха.  
– Стой, ты что, Фугаку знаешь? Откуда?!  
– Да там история такая, рассказывать будет очень долго, - Минато неловко улыбнулся и взерошил волосы.  
Девушка прищурилась. С одной стороны, она застряла с каким-то черт знает кем в темной кладовке, прячась от Учих. С другой стороны, этот черт знает кто знает Фугаку, и в целом производит неплохое впечатление. Недолго думая, она села на пол, вытянула ноги и с хитрой ухмылкой посмотрела на парня.  
– Ну, мне, к слову, торопиться некуда, так что я совсем не против послушать твою с Фугаку историю, - с этими словами девушка похлопала по полу, приглашая присоединиться. Парень неуверенно посмотрел на нее, но от предложения не отказался и сел.  
– Меня, кстати, Узумаки Кушина зовут, - девушка протянула Минато руку и улыбнулась.  
– Намикадзе Минато, - тот протянутую ему пожал и улыбнулся в ответ. Кушина вдруг посмотрела на него странным взглядом.  
– Намикадзе… который на 39 месте?  
– Да? – Минато не был уверен, как ему реагировать на севший голос девушки и ее резкое внимание к его имени и позиции   
– Намикаде, финишировавший под номером 39, который еще на желтой Тайоте выступал?  
Минато поморщился от такого частого напонминания о его сегодняшнем провале.  
– Да, а что?  
Кушина резко покраснела и перевале взгляд на тонкую полоску света, исходящего из под двери.  
– Да не, ничего такого, просто там было одно дело, и… Да не важно, - Узумаки неловко отвела выбившуюся прядь от глаз и мгновенно перевела тему. – Так что там у тебя с Фугаку было?  
Намикадзе посмотрел на нее, не зная что и думать, но начал свой рассказ.  
– В общем, дело было так…  
\----------------  
Микото Учиха была в ярости.  
Как эта хитрая лисица вообще посмела устроить такой балаган?  
Нет, вы не подумайте, Микото была благодарна Кушине, потому что без ее вмешательства они с Фугаку еще долго бы не знали, как подойти друг к другу и признаться.  
Но так подло поступить!  
«Найду – уши оторву», мстительно думала Микото, держась за руку Фугаку и идя в сторону кладовки, где скрывалась от погони Кушина.  
Подойдя к заветной двери, Учиха глубоко вздохнула и резко открыла дверь.  
– Значит так, ты, подлая лисица, - громогласно начала Микото, но была прервана в ту же секунду вскочившей с пола и подлетевшей к ней Кушиной.  
– Кото, ты не поверишь, я тебе тут сейчас такое расскажу, так что подожди со своими нравоучениями, дай с человеком попрощаться, - Узумаки отвернулась от нее и лучезано улыбнулась своему недавнему собеседнику. – Минато, вытяни руку, надо тебе адрес записать.  
С этими словами она присела с нему, вытянула из кармана куртки ручку и начала писать на коже парня свой адрес и домашний номер.  
– Значит так, я завтра-послезавтра улетаю, но жду от тебя звонка и письма, если что, говори, что надо Кушину, они тебя соединят, - закончив писать, Кушина вдруг хитро прищурилась и начеркала на руке Минато косое сердечко и крошечного лиса. – Я безумно рада нашему знакомству и жду нашу следующую встречу, Намикадзе!  
С этими словами она клюнула его в щеку и выскочила за дверь кладовки, проскользнув между Учихами.  
Те, не долго думая, подорвались вслед за ней, забыв о парне, сидящем на полу темной кладовки.  
Для Намикадзе Минато этот день закончился наилучшим образом, и даже чертово 39 место в общем зачете уже не могло испортить его настроение.

**Author's Note:**

> сначала ты как проклятая ебашишь этот фанфик в ночь на 31, чтоб подарить его мью, с которым вы живете в разных часовых поясах, на нг, а потом вспоминаешь что у тебя есть еще и ао3  
> (пишите отзывы, пожалуйста, я как та маленбкая слабенбкая собака из мема, мне нужно одобрение)


End file.
